Historically, portable cane holders have consisted of devices which are permanently attached to the cane and rely on the cane's center of gravity and balance to keep it in a vertical position when held at the edge of a horizontal support such as a table. These devices lack positive clamping means to assure that the cane does not fall over and to eliminate the need for relying on the cane's own balancing capabilities. Additionally, these devices do not take into account varying cane diameters.